


Bud Sex

by MP_nocturno



Category: South Park
Genre: Bud sex, M/M, Se hacen pendejos, Segun - Freeform, Sexo sin ser homosexuales, Shipp Hell park, Son jotos pero le hacen a la mamada, Tonterías de Internet, Versátiles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_nocturno/pseuds/MP_nocturno
Summary: "Estúpidas hormonas"Y sino nos creen a nosotros. Créanle a Internet.Idea base de: QoriSheep ❣️
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Clyde Donovan/Original Female Character(s), Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Gregory of Yardale/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick/Butters Stotch, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

> **“Bud Sex: Este término se usa para una excusa tan tonta de dos hombres teniendo sexo, solo por "placer" sin llegar a conductas, supuestamente homosexuales.”**

Solamente los idiotas podrían creer algo así. 

—¡Chicos, tienen que leer esto!

Clyde llegó corriendo y jadeando por el esfuerzo a la entrada de la universidad, en donde todo sus amigos o al menos los que habían decidido levantarse ese día en vez de quedarse a dormir otro día más. Token había estado chateando de lo más tranquilo con su novia hasta que llegó Clyde y guardo su teléfono para prepararse mentalmente para cualquier estupidez que esté pudiera decir.

Craig, más acostumbrado a los impulsos de "pendejes" de su amigo solamente le pateó el trasero reclamando que no era momento y que si llegaba tarde por su culpa lo mataría. Con la amenaza encima los tres entraron a las instalaciones de la universidad, listos para un nuevo año. Algunos lo iniciaban con tranquilidad, otros arrastraban los pies por tener que regresas a la prisión que llamaba escuela y por último aquel que lloriqueba aferrado del brazo de su amigo sobre lo amargado y violento que era, causa por la cual se iba a quedar virgen y solo. 

Los alumnos que iban entrando observaron con curiosidad y extrañes el cuerpo inconsciente de un castaño a medio camino de la entrada de la universidad, algunos tuvieron la decencia de picarlo con un palo para saber si estaba vivo, al escucharlo quejarse lo dejaron y siguieron. Clyde ya se hacía ahí clavado en la tierra hasta echar raíces, pero la patada y el cuerpo que cayó a un lado suyo lo espanto por un momento.

—¡GAH! ¡¿P-pero qué mierda-ghe?!

El de cabello rubio y alborotado se levantó de forma rápida causando que le diera otra parada al cuerpo en el suelo. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían dispersado a sus clases y los demás habían optado por ignorar al par de raros, sobre todo al "Nervioso Tweek".

—¡OH, mierda -agh- C-clyde! ¿¡QUÉ C-COÑO AHG-HACES AHÍ?! ¡JESÚS!

—Hola Tweekers, yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Me echas una mano? Creo que Craig me rompió una costilla.

—¡Mierda, perdon!

Tweek ayuda a levantarse a Clyde murmurando entre dientes miles de disculpas por haber caído casi sobre él, además de otros miles de pensamientos catastróficos si era cierto que se había roto la costilla, y también que si se moría Craig iba a ir a la cárcel. Otra vez.

—Si. Por eso tu me ayudaras a llegar a mi salón, ¿verdad? Además de que regañaras a Craig por mi, ¿verdad? —Clyde miró a Tweek con grandes ojos brillantes y suplicantes. Y Tweek sentía que veía los ojos de Stripe 8vo cuando quería que lo mimara o de cierta persona cuando también sacaba su lado mimado. Se mordió los labios arrancando un poco de pellejo de estas, se los relamio y trono sus manos moviéndose incómodo en su lugar, después de pensarlo un poco y sentir esa presión por parte de Claude al mirarlo así, solamente suspiro con resignación. 

—Ugh. Bien, t-tienes suerte que mis clases empiezan en una hora—se peinó sus cabello con la tentación de jalarlos por los nervios, pero no lo hizo. Desde hace algunos años había estado tratando de controlar impulsos como jalar su cabello, rascarse de forma compulsiva, gritar o hacer ruidos extraños, además de tratar de dejar sus ideas conspirativas para sí mismo.

Levantó a Clyde dejando las mochilas de ambos en su hombro y lo ayudó a caminar.

—Oye, si hoy vas a entrar después de nosotros, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—A-quería segurarme que no hu-hubiera agentes del gobierno esperándome. ¡GAH! , estas p-pesado

—¡¿Me dijiste gordo?!

—¡Ay!

.... 

Entre lloriqueo de Clyde quejándose de que Craig era un desalmado y que solamente se preocupaba su vida amorosa, Tweek trataba de ver a todos lados en un intento de que ningún maestro ninja o algo así los sorprendiera a medio pasillo gritando cualquier tontería. 

—¡A-ayudame a llevarte! Ahg

El rubio sintió que había sido una eternidad el llegar al salón de Matemática aplicada(De las pocas clases que compartían ya que era una materia obligatoria). Al llegar frente a la puerta de madera, recargo a Clyde en el suelo, aún cuando esté se quejo al sentir el golpe. Los alumnos empezaron a salir por grupos, Tweek busco con la mirada a Carig hasta que lo localizó por su mochila llenas de Pines con temática del espacio, bandas de rock y animales.

—¡Cr-craig!

Trató de llamar su atención pero al ver que no hacía caso, le dieron ganas de arrancarse el cabello. ¡Iba a llegar tarde a clases! Y no podía dejarlo a medio pasillo, y tampoco a la enfermeria, ella llegaba más tarde. ¿¡Y si lo culpaban?!, con esos ideas en mente, metió la mano a su mochila y hurgó en ella hasta sacar un pegamento en barra.

Se preparo, estiró su brazo en posición de lanzamiento y dejó libre su proyectil.

—¡Tucker, maldita sea!

Gritó al momento en el que su pequeño proyectil golpeó su objetivo. Creig se sobo la nuca y se volteo preparado para partile la cara al que venía a joderlo tan temprano. 

—Pero qué mierd-...ah, hola Tweek—Pero al ver que solamente era Tweek agitando las manos y señalando el piso, frunció el ceño cuando se acercó y vio a Clayde. 

—Ya levántate llorica, no te golpee tan fuerte.

—Eres muy malo conmigo, ¡Yo! Que solamente quería ayudarte a mejorar tu actitud par-...

Craig le piso el pie cortando su rollo. Tweek, olvidando su preocupación anterior por un momento, los miró incómodo, solamente le dio una mirada a Craig para que entendiera el gesto de "¿otra vez?", a lo que él otro solamente suspiro y asintió.

—En fin, aquí déjalo y vete shin cuidado

Tweek suspiro aliviado, se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Pero, a penas se dio la media vuelta una tos finjida lo detuvo. Volteó a ver de reojo a Craig, quien lo veía con una ceja alzada y de brazos cruzados. 

—Ajam. ¿Tweek, no s-she te eshtá olvidando algo?

—¿No?—Trató de hacerse el desentendido alargando el "ou" moviéndose nervioso en su lugar, por suerte estaban apartados del camino de los demás estudiantes, así por lo menos no llamaban la atención. O lo más que se podía cuando ya habían explotado el área deportiva el año pasado. 

—No lo hagash másh difícil Tweek

El azabache extendió la mano esperando el objeto. Tweek sacó un termo con estampado de gatito con temática de Star Wars y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

—¡GAH! ¡UGH! ¡oh vamos, es de chocolate! 

—No te pregunte. Dámelo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Muy fácil. Abstinencia de cafeína. Y todo después de que el rubio fuera internado en el hospital a causa de esto, de ahí en adelante, entre su grupo de amigos se habían turnado en quitarle el café cada día. Los primeros habían sido brutales, ya que normalmente terminaban con mordidas, arañazos, patadas en la ingle o un puñetazo de la cara. Hasta un día llegó con un arma (aún no sabían de dónde carajos la sacó), por suerte pudieron resolver ese detalle y que no matara a nadie...bueno, casi. Todos lo habían mandado al demonio en ese asunto, excepto Craig y a veces Kenny, los cuales después de unos días se acostumbraron a las peculiaridades de su amigo.

—Tweek—la forma de decir el nombre del contrario con aburrimiento y reproche, le hizo saber que ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia al peli-azabache, bufó y pateó una roca imaginaria, ya había celebrado internamente que no le había dicho nada. Con enojo le estampó el termo en la mano y se fue dando pisadas fuertes.

—Graciash—Respondió de forma irónica guardando el traste en su mochila. 

—La puta madre—Se escuchó maldecir al otro haciendo una seña obscena hacia atrás, la cual fue inmediatamente respondida de igual forma.

Cuando el rubio se perdió en el gentío, Craig giro a ver a su amigo que lo veía con gracia, muy cómodo en su sitio, como si disfrutará de un chiste personal.

—¿Ya vash a dejar de eshtar de marica o prefieresh que te empuje a medio pasillo a que te pishen?

—Ay, no aguantas nada—Se quejó el otro levantándose con lentitud del suelo, en serio le dolió su costilla izquierda.

—Uff. En serio viejo, creo que te pasaste

Craig solamente le hizo una seña obscena y emprendió camino a su siguiente clase, afuera estaba Token hablando con una chica de cabello marrón y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla cuando los otros de acercaron. 

—Creí que no llegarían, tenemos suerte, nos va a volver a tocar con el señor Jenks—Hablo al aire siendo seguidos de sus amigos. Se sentaron en unos asientos pegados a la pared en la parte del medio (por sugerencia de Token). 

Clyde se sentó en la parte detrás de Token y Craig a un lado de él. Al ver que el profesor no había llegado aún, Clyde inclino su cuerpo sobre su pupitre para acercar su rostro al cuello de Token. 

—¿Oye Token, si te dieron permiso?—Le susurro sobre su oído haciendo que el otro saltarse sobre su lugar y le pegara en el rostro. 

—¡Auch! 

—Ah, solo eres tú. Sabes que detesto que hagas eso, vete para allá—Le empujó con su mano obligándolo a sentarse. 

—Y si. Pero si una parte de mi casa estalla en llamas otra vez, Donovan, yo te explotare a ti—Le advirtió al recordar cierta fiesta de fin de año. Clyde se sentó de brazos cruzados, bufando y finjiendo indignación por el reclamo. 

—ay ya, no es necesario la agresividad–Se quejo sacando unas gafas de sol de la nada y poniéndose las gafas en su rostro. —No seas tan perra palmer

Token rodó los ojos y le hizo una señal de "huevos"* para después voltearse al oír al profesor entrar. 

Clyde festejo en su lugar antes de inclinarse hacia el asiento de alado y ver a Craig haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno. 

—oye zorra, ¿tu iras o se te aguada*?—Le pregunto con tono burlón. Craig no se molesto en voltear y solamente le levanto el dedo medio. 

—Lo tomaré como un sí 

..... 

Al salir de clases ya era alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, por lo que no era extraño que el campus estuviera más concurrido a esas horas. Craig se dirijo a la biblioteca escolar para buscar los libros que necesitaria para su investigación, aún cuando le faltaba tiempo, no quería estar a última hora estresandose a lo estúpido como Clyde. 

El azabache observó los grandes edificios de las habitaciones de alumnos y de las fraternidades que organizaban fiestas en cuanto comenzaban clases, frunció el sueño al ver que la música podía oirse hasta donde él estaba, y ni siquiera estaba cerca. 

Él habia escuchado a su padre hablar con entusiasmo sobre las fraternidades durante sus vacaciones ya que usualmente los de segundo año eran carne nueva para esos grupos que cazaban a los que podían usar o que les convendría a sus...grupitos. En realidad no había escuchado más de la mitad de lo que su padre había dicho. A Craig no le interesaba en absoluto estar en una fraternidad, él había decidido quedarse neutral a diferencia de sus amigos que habían armado esa fiesta para poder estar entre los afortunados que estarían bajo la mira de los jefes de las fraternidades. 

Paseó por los grandes jardines de la universidad hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Se veía un gran edificio con estructura de cemento y detalles de madera y columnas de caracol. Subió los peldaños cerrando su chamarra gris antes de entrar, ya que la bibliotecaria tenía la mala costumbre de poner la temperatura más baja de lo normal e iba a estar un rato ahí dentro. Se registró al entrar y camino por el área de medicina en busca de un libro que le fuera útil. 

Al ver uno que le llamó la atención lo alcanzó y lo puso bajo su brazo, siguió tomando otros libros de otra sección hasta que el sonido de objetos chocar contra el piso y un grito que fue silenciado por la bibliotecaria le llamó la atención. He iba a seguir su camino sino fuera que las palabras y gritos en voz baja hicieron que reconociera al que estaba del otro lado. 

—OH Jesús. UGH , maldición t-torpes manos ¡AGH! 

—¿Otra vez-sh metiéndote en problemas-sh chico torpe?—Craig volvió a maldecir a sus aparatos por hacerlo sonar como idiota cada que decía la "s". 

—¡GHA! c-carajo Craig, no me hables de repente—grito el nervioso chico volviendo a soltar los libros que ya había levantado. 

Craig rodó los ojos y se agachó a ayudarle, Tweek, que no estaba acostumbrado a esos detalles no dijo al al respecto y solamente le agradeció ne voz baja. Se alejaron a una mesa que estaba desocupada y dejaron los libros sobre la mesa de madera. 

—¿Um, a ti también ya te dejaron tu proyecto final de este cuatri? 

Le preguntó tomando asiento e invitando al otro a imitarlo. Al no ver de otra -más por que en el tiempo que había ayudado al otro las mesas ya tenían mínimo a 1 estudiante o con grupos, y no quería ser molestado-, aceptó su oferta y dejó sus libros también. 

—S-shi—Suspiro exasperadoy sacó un cuaderno sin forrar con portada de color naranja.—Eshtupidos braquetsh

Tweek se rio en voz baja para que no lo fueran a regañar.

—Ay, lo siento viejo, pero te sigues escuchando gracioso—Le dijo sin sentirlo realmente, se le hacía la manera en que el otro hacía berrinches por prose como retrasado o algo así. 

—Al menosh ya no falta mucho para que me quiten eshtas malditash coshash

Se quejó y celebró al recordar que por fin años de sufrir con sus aparatos dentales estos le fueran a ser retirados. Tomó el primer libro de su pila y empezó a buscar en el menú. 

—Al fin. Oh cierto ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Clyde?

Preguntó de forma casual tomando un libro que se veía el autor de manera más grande que el título, "Mendel". 

—No lo shé. No estoy de humor para otra fieshta organizada por Clyde, ¿Tu si? —preguntó lo último con burla, dejó un momento el libro y lo vio con reto. —¿El pequeño Tweek ya se siente un adulto? 

—Jodete Tucker. 

Le sacó la lengua causando la risa del de cabello negro. Después de eso siguieron estudiando juntos, a veces se atora an y se tomaban un descanso para ponerse al día con sus vacaciones, ya que Craig había tenido ir a visitar a parientes suyos de otro país. 

Al caer el atardecer ambos se levantaron y registraron los libros que se llevarían respectivamente. Se acompañaron hasta donde sus caminos separaban, ya que Creig estaba en el bloque de edificios D mientras Tweek en la T. Habían quedado de verse en la mansión de Token ya que cada quién tenía que ingeniárselas para salir del campus sin ser visto y regresar de igual manera. Claro, si es que Craig iba. 

Cuando abrió la habitación que compartia con Juan, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo de la chamarra, al sacarlo observó un mensaje. 

Clyde

En linea

—Craigoryyyyy tienes que ver esto!!! 

Sabes que odio que me llamen por ese nombre, pendejo—

—calla y ve esto!! 

Y había un link adjunto que abrió al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de él.

......

Craig se recargo contra sus rodillas, tratando de recuperando el aliento al igual que las dos personas a su lado. Al final Clyde lo había cazado y no dejó de insistir hasta que logró gartarlo y convencerlo de ir a la fiesta. 

En la mansión de Token ya estaba todo listo pues había contratado gente para que se hicieran cargo de los arreglos mientras ellos estaban en clases, al llegar las luces estaban apagadas y solamente se iluminaba por luces de colores, máquinas de humo y las luces del panel del DJ que estaba al fondo sobre una pequeña plataforma. El afroamericano se acercó a hablar con él para revisar los últimos detalles, ya que supuestamente todos empezarían a llegar alrededor de las 10 y era entonces cuando la barra abriría para todos. 

Craig tomó asiento en la barra y pidió una paloma* mientras veía a sus amigos correr de un lado a otro para asegurarse que su fiesta fuera un éxito. Estúpido, al parecer del chico, pero allá ellos. 

Al poco rato empezaron a llegar chicos que Creig creyó reconocer de sus clases y otros que definitivamente no conocía ni de coña. Y así la gente al igual que el ambiente de la fiesta fue en aumento. El moreno deseo haber traído unos tapones para oído, pero al no ser así, decidió quedarse de un extremo de la barra para al menos tener algo qué hacer o eso hasta que empezaron a hacer retos sobre quién bebía más mezclas de alcohol o quién se acaba la botella primero. 

Se levantó de su lugar y camino entre la multitud de adolescentes hormonales que se empujaban entre sí riéndose o hablando de manera escandalosa que era opacada por la música. Casi tira su vaso cuando chocó con un grupo de chicas que reían de forma boba -probablemente ya había bebido de más- y bailaban de forma sugerente frente a un grupo de chicos del equipo de foot ball americano(?) o al menos eso creía por las chamarras con el logo se la escuela. 

Siguió caminando hasta que al fondo divisó una mata de cabellos rubios que parecían querer fundirse con la pared, se encogió de hombros y se acercó hasta él. 

—¡EY! 

Le tocó el hombro para que se volteara, el rubio salto en su lugar tirando parte del contenido de su vaso desechable. 

—¡GAH! ¡H-HOLA CRAIG!–gritó/saludo el contrario al verlo. 

Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, tuvieron que volver a atravesar el grupo de gente para irse al otro lado de la habitación donde se escuchaba menos la música, de fondo se oían los gritos de ánimo a los participantes del juego de "¿Quién vomitara primero?" 

—A-al parecer si viniste

—Igual que tu pequeño raton

—Ugh. No actúes como si fueras tan alto Fucker, solamente me llevas unos centímetros—Se quejó recargando su espalda contra la pared. 

El azabache fue interrumpido por Clyde que llegó corriendo hacia ellos con un par de vasos alargados de plástico con colores fosforescentes. 

—¡Chicos, chicos! ¿¡Vieron a Kenny?!! 

Ambos chicos vieron con duda al recién llegado y negaron la cabeza. 

—¡Agh, mierda! ¡Entonces tomen esto, tengo que encontrarlo por que Stan y Kyle están compitiendo a ver quién bebe más y él va perdiendo! ¡Me debe dinero el cabron!. Uff, en fin ¡Adiós chicos, quédense con las bebidas! 

Ambos chicos parpadearon en sus lugares sin saber qué había pasado, lo único que habían entendido era algo de una apuesta Y Kenny. Tweek se acercó a ver los vasos y tomó rápidamente el que desprendía olor a café. 

—¡Ey! 

—¡calla, esto huele a gloria!—Gritó para después empinarse el vaso de un solo trago, Craig vio incrédulo lo rápido que se acabó el contenido del vaso. 

—¿Pero qué mierda Tweek? 

Solamente recibió un sonido de satisfacción y un gesto de relajación del otro. Tweek se lamio los labios tratando de recoger las gotas que se habían escapado de su boca bajo la mirada del otro que tuvo que desviarla al empezar a sentirse ¿incómodo? Por eso. 

—Era cafe—Dijo en tono risueño dirigiéndose a la barra para averiguar si había más. 

Miró incrédulo la forma tan brusca del cambio de humor de Tweek solamente por beber un poco de café, rodó los ojo y se frotó el rostro con la mano libre que tenía. Ya se las pagaría Clyde si el de melena se salía de control. Dejó abandonado su vaso vacío sobre un mueble cercano y siguió deprisa al otro cuando una pareja junto a él empezó a besarse de forma subida de tono. 

(*) Llegó con un rostro incómodo junto a Tweek que ya iba por su cuarto vaso de "café", Craig solamente tomó asiento a su lado dándole un trago a su vaso, a diferencia de Tweek su vaso tenía un líquido azul y con la orilla azucarada*. Sintió cosquilleo en su legua, le recordaba a esos dulces que explotaban en tu boca. Sonrió de forma leve y continuo bebiendo, no sabía qué era pero le había gustado. Hablaron entre trago y trago hasta que Craig notó que los movimientos del otro y de él mismo se había vuelto un poco torpes y que cada vez reían más por cualquier tontería. 

—O-oye Tweek, creo—Una risa boba salió de su labios y se tapó la boca tratando de recuperar un poco su seriedad. —C-creo 

que deberíamosh shalir afuera 

Sin esperar respuesta del otro lo tomó de un brazo y lo guió al jardín trasero donde estaba la piscina y muchos adolescentes ebrios y/o semidesnudos dentro y fuera de la piscina, a diferencia de adentro de la casa, la música de afuera -aunque no menos movida- era definitivamente más baja y permitía escucharse sin tener que gritarle a tu compañero cada 5 segundos. 

—U-um oye Craig, cr-creo que los duenshdes le pusieron algo raro a mi bebé para robarme los calzofess

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con tono incrédulo y riéndose de forma nasal. 

—Es que mi café sabía raro 

—Tweek...eso tenía alcohol. 

—Ah. Eso tiene sentido

Después de eso ambos se rieron y caminaron a tropezones por el patio hasta llegar a un lugar apartado donde se tumbaron en el suelo. No era la primera vez de Craig tomando alcohol, por lo cual creía de forma vaga que esas bebidas tenían más que alcohol. Aun que claro, en ese estado no le hacía efecto alguno esa idea. 

—uh ¿Craig? 

Murmuró Tweek levantándose un poco y rodando sobre si hasta recargarse sobre el otro. Craig solo hizo un ruido con su boca indicando su atención a pesa de que parpadeaba de forma rápida para poder enfocar un poco su vista. 

—Tengo calor

En realidad, ninguno está en sus cinco sentidos en esos momentos. Asi que si alguien les preguntaba, no sabrían decir quién comenzó, si es que contestaban y no te rompían la cara por preguntar o hacerte quedar como un violador por hacerlo gritar y huir. 

Una mirada. 

Ojos brillantes. 

La temperatura subiendo. 

Manos curiosas que tiemblan ante la piel del otro. 

El primer choque de labios de ambos chicos fue de forma torpe pero con urgencia ante el calor del ambiente que se había formado de forma rápida hasta explotar en esa explosión de sensaciones. La electricidad que salía chispeante desde la punta de los dedos hasta hacer cosquillas en su vientre. Fueron besos y caricias suaves que hacían chocar sus dientes y que su respiración se vuelva agitada. 

El aliento cálido que chocaba contra su rostro de manera rápida, ambos corazones latiendo desbocados dentro de sus pechos, aferrado con manos firmes en la cintura del contrario que fueron bajando hasta los glúteos conforme los besos avanzaban. 

No fue hasta que un bulto en los pantalones chocó con otro que se separaron jadeando y tratando de recuperar un poco de compostura. O lo más que se podía cuando estaban en ese estado. 

—Jesus

—Mierda

Se miraron con pánico y el rostro con la sangre a tope. Aunque ambos ya no sabían en dónde se estaba acumulando su sangre, exactamente en ese momento. 

Craig se incorporó aún con Tweek encima de él, no se atrevían a ver a los ojos del otro, incómodos sin separarse aún, trataban de decir algo para salir huyendo de esa situación.

—¡Bud Sex!—Grito con pánico el moreno sintiéndose después como un idiota al decir eso. Aun que ya no podía estar más rojo de la pena, por dentro sentía que iba golpearse a sí mismo contra un árbol a la primera oportunidad. 

—¿eh?—Ahora había captado la mirada curiosa pero aún con pena del de piel pálida 

—u-um b-bueno—Craig se removió sobre el césped húmedo. Genial, se dijo irónico. 

—Es-es como hacer esto sin amm ser gay—Explicó de forma torpe mientras acariciaba la piel bajo sus manos de forma inconsciente. Tweek se estremeció pero se inclinó para estar cerca del rostro del otro. 

—¿En-Enserio? 

—¿Si? D-digo ¡Si! 

Ambos eran unos idiota. Idiotas y ebrios. Pero, sobre todo eso, un par de ebrios, adolescentes y con las hormonas al tope. Así que decidieron desplazar su vergüenza para acortar la distancia y volver a besarse. 

Fueron roces tímidos al principio pero en cuanto tomaron confianza se escabulleron de la vista de los demás que ni siquiera habían volteado a verlos. Por lo menos la fiesta estaba lo suficientemente fuerte y fuera de control para ese punto para poder ver a las dos figuras que se escaparon y los sonidos de placer que fueron absorbidos por la fiesta. 

.... 

Si lo primero que vieras al despertar fuera ti mismo desnudo, con una jaqueca de los mil demonios, unas tremendas ganas de vomitar y con la sensación de haber recibido la paliza de su vida, y no olvidemos como plus extra, ¿adivinan? El cuerpo de tu amigo en las mismas condiciones que tú. 

Mierda

—¡GAH! ¿P-pero qué...?

Doble mierda

... 

....

...


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, we a go again uwu
> 
> Fue rapido(? Pará los que saben cómo actualizo, lo saben)
> 
> Ya probé y me sale de mierda narrar el sin respeto, así que se Chingan y lo dejaré como un extra pa' luego😎
> 
> En fin. Recordando que los personajes ni la idea principal son mías, sino de qorisheep
> 
> Advertencia de Shipps de Hell Park

Al ser finales del mes de agosto, el frío se cernía con fuerzas sobre Denver. Las calles empezaban a ser llenadas de las hojas secas que más tarde tendrían que limpiar. Animales pequeños, como roedores, buscaban escondites para resguardarse del frío y los primeros rayos del sol bañaban las casas del modesto y caótico pueblo de South Park. 

-Espero que te guste trabajar Clyde, por que vas a tener que pagarme la mitad de lo que me tendré que gastar en el equipo de limpieza-pateó una lata de cerveza. -¡No puedo creer que me dejara convencer para hacer una fiesta en el primer día de clases y en pleno inicio de semana! 

Token miró con resignación hacia los lados, suspiró y se masajeo la cien con movimientos circulares. Clyde bostezo a su lado tratando de quitar un poco de ¿vómito? De su chaqueta roja con temática de hockey y pateando un cuerpo inconsciente del piso. Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana y aún había ruido en la parte trasera de la casa y la cocina. 

-Viéndole el lado amable. Esta vez no se quemo o explotó algo...o murió alguien. 

Token suspiro y se apretó la curva de su nariz. 

-Bien, bien. Cómo sea, tenemos que hacer que todos se larguen antes de las 6:30 o irnos antes de las 6:30

Advirtió, acunclillandose y picando a un chico que reconoció de su clase de informática. Al ver que estaba más que muerto (metafóricamente, claro), se levantó y sacudió de su pantalón la basura que se le había pegado, se giró hacia su amigo que había tomado asiento en el sofá de la sala y tenía planes de volver a dormirse, el afroamericano sintió una vena palpitar en su frente. 

-¡Clyde, maldita sea! 

-¡A la madre!-Gritó del susto el castaño haciendo que por el movimiento brusco golpeara a un par de jóvenes que estaban con la baba colgando y que los tres se golpearan contra el piso.

-¡Ey! 

-Pendejo

-Levántate Clyde, hay que buscar a Craig. 

-No creo que sea necesario-Dijo con tono curioso sobandose la parte golpeada y mirando fijamente la puerta trasera. 

  
Token volteo y vio entrando a Craig con la ropa desarreglada, con pasos tambaleantes y una cara de shock.

-Parece que alguien si se divirtió en la fiesta-Clyde trató de cortar con mal chiste la extraña atmósfera que rodeaba a Craig.

-¿Craig, todo bien?

Craig suspiro y peinó su cabello donde apenas notaban que hacía falta su gorra que había reemplazado su chullo después de que ya no le quedara. Y asintió sin decir nada. Token suspiro resignado, sabía que si el otro no quería, por más que le jodieran, no diría ninguna palabra.

-Eh, ok. Será mejor irnos. Clyde, dime por favor que trajiste tu auto, sino no llegaremos al internado*

-¿Eh, si traje mi auto?-Le respondió de forma nerviosa al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

-Carajo contigo Clyde

  
Cuando Token casi hace un pacto con el diablo, encontraron a otros alumnos que no estaban tan ebrios o no tan drogados que igual que ellos iban de regreso al campus, y por casualidades del destino, se toparon con un Tweek temblando de frío bajo el techo de una parada de autobús, Clyde lo reconoció rápidamente y les pidió a los chicos que lo dejaran ir con ellos, al tener su aprobación se bajó de un salto de la cajuela y sin decirle nada y arriesgándose a una patada en las bolas por parte de Tweek, lo subió con ellos. El rubio tardó unos segundos en poder procesar lo que había pasado y miró con pánico a su alrededor, pero al ver rostros conocidos se relajo un poco y les sonrió de forma leve como saludo, se acomodo mejor en el espacio reducido pero aún temblaba un poco.

-¿Oye Tweek, estas bien?, es raro verte temblando de frío

-¿¡eh!?-Token lo miro con sospecha al ver que se había exaltado, eso significaba que había algo poniéndolo nervioso.

-No, no, todo está bien, solo estoy nervioso por no llegar a tiempo

Si no supiera que es de los mejores alumnos del área de artes, Craig le hubiera creído inmediatamente, sin embargo. Pensó tamborileando sus dedos congelados sobre su pantalón y mirando cualquier lugar menos al rubio sentado frente a él. Sabía que Tweek tampoco lo veía, era como un acuerdo silencioso de no hablar sobre lo que habían echo, ok, si, tal vez habían tenido "consentimiento expreso" y todo, ¡pero estaban ebrios y probablemente medio drogados!.

O al menos eso se decía el de ojos azules para convencerse a sí mismo que no había pasado nada extraño, claro, super normal haber tenido relaciones sexuales con uno de tus mejores amigos de la vida después de comerse la boca y con el cual jugaron a las manitas sudadas cuando aún se sacaban los mocos. Si, super normal.

  
Todos estaban de acuerdo que hacer una fiesta a inicio de clases había sido la peor idea de la historia, pero aún así nadie les había podido quitar el crédito a Token y a Clyde por haber dado una buena fiesta.

El día había transcurrido medianamente normal a escepcion de la disminución de alumnos y algunos con cara de muertos vivientes. Un ejemplo era Craig, el cual se había mantenido ausente durante todo el día, sus amigos trataron de no darle importancia. O al menos eso intentaron hasta que en el segundo descanso un balón casi le rompe la nariz.

OK, Tucker no era el mejor en deportes, pero al menos había desarrollado un poco de reflejos como para esquivar una pelota ¡QUE IBA DIRECTAMENTE A SU CARA DE FRENTE!. Pero no.

Asi que, después que la enfermera le diera unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y papel para un torniquete esta los saco de ahí. Era un amor de mujer. Mientras Craig maldecir a todo lo que se le pusiera al frente, Clyde coqueteaba con las chicas que pasaban a su lado y Token mandaba mensajes en su teléfono decidieron sacarle la sopa, pues con esa poca concentración, perderían el juego entre salones para el equipo oficial de Basquet. Mientras tanto, un grupo de rubios observaban a dos de sus integrantes jalonear de un lado al otro al cafeinomaniatico en rehabilitación, haciendo que se mareara y sintiera más náuseas de las que ya tenía.

-¡Tienes que decirnos qué pasó en esa fiesta pequeña perra adicta!

-¡GAH! Dios, ya déjenme que me maltratan

Tweek apartó las manos de Gregory y Butters de sus hombros y se recargo en el hombro de Thomas en lo que Estella los veía con indiferencia mirando de vez en cuando sobre su libro de Filósofos griegos.

-Ya dejen a la diva, se le vaya a caer el esmalte

Dijo la de ojos violetas con una sonrisa burlona, Tweek la miró con fastidio y le sacó la lengua.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa Ela.

Los chicos presentes rieron por el cambio de palabras entre sus amigos. Ahí afuera de los edificios de artes y sociales, se reunía generalmente el Team Gold, que más allá de estar conformado por adolescentes de cabellos rubios, eran los mejores en sus áreas colocándose en las cimas de las lista respectivamente.

Se reunían de vez en cuando para ponerse al corriente o en este caso sacarle información al segundo al mando de ahí, Tweek Tweak, el tercer lugar en aprovechamiento en su licenciatura. Pues de ahí era el único que faltaba de hablar sobre la fiesta en la casa Black.

Tweek cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar mucuo en la fiesta y las secuelas que pudiera crearle. El rubio sintió un escalofrío al pensar en eso.

-Ya dije que no diré nada y se a-aguantan

La bulla del grupo se hizo presente ante las rotundas negativas. Aún así Tweek sólo hizo un puchero y se mantuvo firme en su decisión, primero muerto antes de decirles algo a esa bola de chismosos que tenía como amigos.

-¿Mejor, por qué no Gregory nos cuenta como le fue con su no-novio?

Ahora fue el rubio con acento francés que casi se ahoga con su almuerzo.

-¡Ese bastardo no es y nunca será mi novio!

-¡oh vaya, nunca creí que te iban las relaciones de amigos con derecho Gregory!- Exagero el rubio con tics logrando su objetivo que la atención se volacará al extranjero presente, pues Pip aún no llegaba.

Todos empezaron a molestarle sobre su relación de "no novios" con Stan Marsh, que básicamente consistía en un 40% acoso, 30% negación, 20% peleas y 10% manoseos cuando están ebrios. Tweek escondió una carcajada detrás de su mano derecha y miró a su alrededor para verificar si es que les rubios faltantes se encontraban cerca, pero en vez de eso pudo observar a su otro grupo de amigos que acompañaban a Craig, el cual tenía una mano en la cara sosteniéndose la nariz y se veía molesto.

Fue un momento cuando sus miradas conectaron e ignoraron lo que pasa cerca suyo, Tweek miró espectante a Craig en busca de una respuesta silenciosa de que todo estaba bien, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, volvió a la realidad recordando que estaba caminando. Y la pared frente suyo tuvo la amabilidad de recordárselo.

Hasta Token y Clyde hicieron un gesto de dolor antes de reírse de la idiotez de su amigo, y Tweek también rompió a reírse con un sonido un poco nasal al ver la escena, y después se le unieron los demás rubios al ver la causa de la risa del rubio histerico.

-Maldita pared de mierda-Escupió con molestia desde el suelo. Y así cada quién volvió a su transcurso normal del día.

Era obvio que se estaban esquivandose entre si, ya que Tweek casi trepa una pared para no toparselo y Craig metio la cabeza dentro de su casillero para pasar "Desaparcibido". Y el día siguiente igual, uno acabó dentro de un bote de basura (Craig) y Tweek casi rompiéndose la cara por subirse a un árbol muy alto a fuera de la clase de artes plásticas.

Craig llegó a su habitación compartida y se quito los zapatos que tenían restos de plátano podrido encima, y dejó que sus pies tocarán la superficie lisa del suelo frío. Resopló quitándose un mechón de cabello al pensar en su rubio gritando que moriría de gripe. Se quito su chaqueta y la lanzó al bote de ropa sucia sin cuidado aún cuando tendría que oír después los reclamos de James* de que el lugar no era un cochinero.

-¿Zhombie, aún vivesh o ya te acabashte de pudrir?-Preguntó en voz alta arrastrando su ser hacia el reducido cuarto de baño que ofrecían esos departamentos. Escuchó algunos golpes dentro de la habitación y un sonido leve de música al pasar frente a la puerta.

-Tomaré esho como un shí-Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se adentró al baño.

Ahí dentro se terminó de quitar lo que quedaba de ropa sucia e hizo una mueca de asco ante el olor a basura. Dejó que cayera el agua unos minutos y finalmente se metió cuando está dejo de ser tan fría, ahí, mientras se tallaba el cuero cabelludo con aquel shampoo que le cagaba por que lo dejaba oliendo a cabello de bebé, se permitió tratar de terminar de recordar lo que había pasado en la fiesta.

No es que no le haya gustado, el problema recaía en eso, que le gustó, y eso lo hacía caer en pánico puesto que él pensó que su época de gay había sido sólo un juego estúpido de su niñez y que ahora que estaba a unos pasos de ser adulto se irían y podría ser el "adulto" que debía ser.

_Un par de labios brillantes, por el humectante que solía usar el rubio; se acercaron a su oído, soplando y mordiendo de forma juguetona, provocando que sus manos se aferraran a sus muslos y gimiera con un sonido ronco desde el fondo de su garganta._

Craig se estremeció ante el recuerdo e hizo que tirara el estropajo al suelo, se avergonzo ante eso y se agachó a recogerlo. Desde niño había sido algo sensible en sus oídos, pero no pensó que llegaría el día que estas serían usadas como una zona estimulante.

 _-Craig-su nombre sonaba diferente cuando él lo hizo en ese momento acostado sobre la hierba, la ropa desordenada, los labios inchados y su erección chocando con su pierna, jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aire y con el cuello húmedo por la baba que dejó al besar ahí_.

La respiración del de ojos azules se detuvo un momento al sentir el cosquilleo en el vientre ante el recuerdo. Dejó que al agua deslizarse sobre su piel, llevándose los restos de jabón en su cuerpo para tranquilizar sus reacciones ante los recuerdos.

Ya más tranquilo, chasqueo* la lengua maldiciendo al de ojos bicolores*.

-Jodida shuerte que tengo.

Al acabar tomó una toalla que había y agradeció haber dejado su pijama ahí el día anterior aún cuando no llegó a dormir. Y ahí iba de nuevo.

Exhaló colocándose la camisa negra de su pijama, la cual tenía un dibujo de la cabeza del tipico alien verde que decía "I'm believe in Humans" Y su pantalon con manchas de cloro por no saber usar la lavadora.

Entró a su habitación viendo el desastre que había de cosas apiladas, ropa en pequeñas montañas, bolsas de basura y más.

-¿Pero qué mierda?

-Ah, hey Craig, ¿qué pasó bro?-La voz de Juan salió detrás de un montón de cajas.

-¿Qué Carajosh hacesh?-Reclamó pateando una lata de Red Bull que había en el piso. Juan se rio antes de contestar.

-Lo siento, no puedo tomar tus regaños enserio con esa cosa en tu boca, y respondiendo tu pregunta, estoy buscando mi disco de mi poderosisimo "Juanga*", ¿puedes creer que aquí nadie lo a escuchado? La decepción hermano

-Ssssh, no tengo ni puta idea de quién me hablash-Le dijo restándole importancia y resignado a que su compañero no pararía hasta encontrar el dichoso disco.

En eso la figura de Juan salió tras los escombros como resorte para verlo de forma indignada. Juan era un chico común que había caído en esa universidad de locos después de que sus padres se mudaran de Minnesota, tenía la piel bronceada, cabello rizado y negro y un par de ojos oscuros, en cuanto altura no tenía nada que envidiarle a Craig y era un estudiante promedio con notas promedio, solía destacar por algunas costumbres que tenía arraigadas de su país de origen y que solían llamar la atención de los demás.

Algunas eran: escuchar canciones a todo volumen mientras estudiaba, ocasionando que Craig lo golpeara por no dejarlo pensar; obligar a su compañero a comer picantes cada que podía y ayudarlo con la limpieza los fin de semana teniendo que aguantar su forma de limpiar que era, hacer un desastre para después organizar. Lo cual solía estresar a Craig ya que no encontraba aún la lógica en eso.

Juan tomó un zapato, que seguramente era del otro, y se lo lanzó atinado al centro de su espalda.

-¡Oye!

-¿¡Cómo es posible que no lo conozcas, perra inculta, acaso no te he enseñado nada?!

El de ojos azules solamente hizo un gesto de fastidio y le mostró el dedo corazón.

-Cshierra el orto, cabron

-ah, eso sí te lo aprendes, cabron

Después de eso ya no dijeron nada, Craig no tenía cabeza para la tarea en ese momento, así que enterró su cara en la almohada escuchando refunfuñar a su compañero y escuchando la música que salía del celular del otro. Trató de despejar su mente y no pudo evitar prestar atención a la canción que sonaba.

_"Quiero volver a besar tus labios rojos_   
_Cómo no acordarme de ti_   
_De qué manera olvidarte_   
_Si todo me recuerda a ti_   
_En todas partes estás tú..."_

Su español era una mierda, pero lo poco que entendió lo hizo recordar a Tweek. Se quejó en voz alta ante eso, ya se parecía a Clyde cada que una novia terminaba con él, y luego Clyde terminaba lloriqueando que todas las canciones lo hacían recordarla. Y él no era así, carajo. 

Así se le fue la tarde renegando y Juan viendo a su compañero haciendo berrinche en su cama por una razón que le comia por dentro preguntar y enterarse del chisme, pero sabía que sí interrumpia al otro en su batalla interna se llevaría un putazo, y no gracias. 

Al final, Craig decidió comportarse como una persona normal y hablar con Tweek para que esto no se volviera incómodo y ver si así podía terminar de olvidar ese episodio de su vida. 

  
Pasos apurados se escucharon resonar entre los pasillos vacíos, solamente dejando ver una figura que sostenía su mochila con fuerza contra su regazo, tratando de ocultar la erección que había aparecido en el peor momento posible para Tweek.

El de ojos Hetero-parciales no había estado durmiendo bien los últimos días, y podría decirse que era normal, sino fuera que la causa de sus desvelos era su amigo y los recuerdos de la fiesta, por esa razón para su última clase, que era historia, no había podido evitar quedarse dormido y soñar con eso. Por lo que se despertó espantado y pidiendo permiso para retirarse antes del toque, por suerte la maestra era flexible y no lo había atrapado durmiendose en su clase.

Al llegar al baño entró y no se tomó el tiempo para ver si había alguien a fuera, solamente llegó y se encerró en un cubículo, se sentó sobre la taza del baño para suspirar aliviado de que nadie lo haya visto. Ahora solamente le faltaba pensar en qué hacer con su "problemita" no era la primera erección que tenía, y sabía que había una de dos, o se masturbaba o esperaba que se bajara sólito pensando en un barney cantando sobre las drogas. Haría lo segundo sino fuera que se tardaba un poco y tenía que salir rápido sino quería perder cupo en el salón de prácticas de cocina ese día, ya que había visto una receta de brownies de café con platano, nuez y una cubierta de menta que quería hacer para poder hacer las pases con Craig.

Ya resignando y orando a Buda que nadie lo pillara, colocó su mochila a un lado del inodoro y se aseguró que la puerta tuviera seguro, desabrocho su pantalón y bajó la cremallera dejando ver el bulto debajo de sus calzoncillos con estampados de lentes de sol. Trago grueso y lamio sus labios con nervios, sintió el sonido de su corazón latir en sus oídos, su respiración de hacerse más pesada y sus manos temblar, ¿Hacia calor o sólo era su vergüenza?. Sacó su pene dejando solamente espacio en sus piernas para que la ropa no fuera incómoda y su trasero no tocará el inodoro.

_Vamos Tweek, todo el mundo lo hace, ¿qué diferencia hay contigo?_

Se dio ánimos así mismo y sacó la crema que solia usar para humectar sus manos después de sus clases de arte plástico y se echo un poco en su mano, tomó el tronco de su pene con la mano derecha sintiendo un escalofrío por el cambio brusco de temperatura, se tranquilizó con la cara abochornada y el corazón al mil por hora, deslizó su mano primer hacia arriba y abajo de forma pausada, un suspiro escapo de sus labios ante el alivio que era la caricia sobre la piel inchada y se mordió el labio inferior al aumentar solo un poco la velocidad.

Tweek iba a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada lo hizo saltar en su lugar del susto.

-¡Ah!

-¿Tweek, eresh tu?

En ese momento Tweek quería convertirse en avestruz y enterrar su cabeza en el piso y desaparecer al reconocer al dueño de la voz.

-¡¿C-Craig?!

-Uh, shi, eshcucha, vine a bushcarte para poder hablar shobre... Lo que pashó en la fieshta y esho, pero unos chicosh me dijeron que te habíash shalido antesh de clashesh por que te sentíash mal y, eh, intente marcarte pero me conteshtó Pip y me dijo que habíash olvidado tu teléfono en el cuarto...

Craig siguió hablando como un vómito verbal al ver que el otro no respondía y ya se sentía como un idiota hablándole a la puerta sin recibir respuesta, retorció su gorra azul entre sus manos y se la volvió a colocar.

-¿Oye, ensherio estash bien?

-S-Si estoy bien-Respondió Tweek mirando desesperado a todos lados, su estúpido pene no quería cooperar por que solamente al nombrar la palabra "fiesta" le venían ciertas imágenes y algo saltaba en él...y no exactamente el corazón.

-¿Podríash apurarte?, en sherio me shiento eshtúpido hablándole a la puerta

-Eh, ¡Si, si, claro, un m-momento!

-¿Tweek, qué tanto hacesh ahí dentro?

Tweek se mordió los labios y miró con desesperación su pene, sintió un tic en la pierna y parpadeo un poco rápido.

-¿Si te digo, no te ríes?

-No...-Dudo un momento pero después se rectificó. -Bueno, tal vezh shi, pero shino no podré ayudarte

Craig solo escuchó el sonido de la cabeza de Tweek chocando con la puerta.

-Ugh, bien, yo...tengo una erección

-...

-...oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperando que el fuking gaypad no me acorte mis guiones...
> 
> *OK, invente que la universidad fue construida al borde del próximo pueblo de South Park. ¿Por qué? Namas we
> 
> *OC sacado del orto xd. Estudiante de Ingeniería industrial. Latino. Todos le dicen James para joder pero se llama Juan
> 
> *Uh, yo lo tengo entendido que como tronar la lengua
> 
> *Heterocromia parcial, pero no sabía cómo describirlo en esa oarte
> 
> *Juan Gabriel, cantante mexicano, Juanga pa' los compas
> 
> AHORA SII, LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLÓN, ¿LE AYUDA A LO PELÍCULA BARATA DE NOPOR O NEL?
> 
> ¿Vieron que bonita portada y separadores edité? Por que me gustó editarlos xd

**Author's Note:**

> Huevos: Pará quién no entienda es una señal echa con la mano. Se pone la palma hacia al frente y el reverso de la mano a la altura del pecho y se doblan los dedos hacia el inicio de la palma.
> 
> Aguada:...Que no le entra, pues. 
> 
> Paloma: bebida de Tequila con refresco de toronja. 
> 
> *Si se lo preguntan, Craig esta tomando un pitufo. Es una bebida alcohólica azucarada con gomitas, vodka, etc. 


End file.
